Aikawa Family
by gniwek12
Summary: This is my own story on what happens after Kunihiko and the MC (Anne) get married. What new problems arise for this couple? Will they make it though everything? Let me know what you think! (I will be posting a second story in continuation to this one as soon as i am done with it.)
1. Chapter 1

I just laid on the table, in shock. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it.

"See, that right there is your baby." Said Dr. Makimora

"…." I didn't say a word.

"I take it this wasn't planned?"

"N...No, I and Kunihiko just got married; we haven't been planning on having kids at the moment." I said starting to freak out laying my head back and rubbing my forehead.

"I'm sure everything will work out, and if you need anything I am always here." She said

"Take this…show it to him." She said handing me an ultrasound picture.

Would h really be happy? We just got over the whole controversy with his work and had a pregnancy scare before, but now that I actually am…I'm just not so sure.

"Hello…earth to Anne. You ok?" asked Saeki

"Huh…yea sorry. Just a lot on my mind."

"You know he will be ecstatic."

"Huh…?"

"You're pregnant, right?"

"How..?"

"You had your hand on your belly without even noticing it. You know as well as I do that he will be happy."

"But…..we just got over everything with the company, we just got married Saeki. What if he doesn't…what if he asked me to..?" I said starting to tear up.

"Now you stop thinking like that, just go home and relax. I promise you that he will be over the moon. Ok?" he said hugging me.

"Ok…thanks Saeki."

"Anytime, I better get back to work, my publicist is constantly on my case."

"It might help if you actually kept to the schedule."

"What's that?" he said smiling and walking away.

I hope he is right about how Kunihiko will react.

Later that night.

Kunihiko still hasn't made it home yet. It's almost midnight. I thought about texting him but then I heard a key in the door.

"Kuni?" I asked

"Anne…what are you still doing up?"

"I was waiting for you…we need to talk…I"

"I have told you before, that you do not need to wait up for me, go to bed and rest I'll be in after I shower."

"But Kuni…I"

"Anne, please you need sleep. You know you have ben tired lately and not been feeling well. Beside you have to get up early remember?"

"I don't care Kuni…"

But then his phone started to ring.

"Anne, go to bed." He said answering his phone "This is Mr. Aikawa..."

I grabbed the phone, hung it up and threw it at the couch.

"Anne, what was that for?"

"Will you just listen for a second, this is important."

"That was important too. I better call them back..." he said going for his phone.

"How important…more important than me?" I said tearing up

"Anne…"he said turning around to face me.

"More important than…than our baby?"

"Anne you know that's not true. You are the…..wait baby?"

"I'm pregnant Kunihiko."

He dropped his phone and just stood there.

"Are…are you sure?"

"I'm sorry…I knew you wouldn't be happy."

"No Anne that's not what I meant. It's just after last time….I want you to be sure."

"I'm pretty sure." I said handing him the ultrasound photo.

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant."

He just stood there starring at the photo.

"Kunihiko...say something."

He came up to me and gave me a deep kiss and wrapped me in his arms.

"I love you."

"You mean…you're not upset?"

"Of course not. We are having a baby!" he said twirling me around.

Then his phone started ringing again and again.

"Kunihiko, you should answer that."

"Whoever it is can wait, I'm busy." He said kissing me passionately.

Everyone was right…I felt silly worrying about him being upset.

The next day I woke up with the sun in my face and warm arms around me. I looked over and saw Kunihiko sleeping face, smiled and thought; I'm having his baby. We are going to be a family. I couldn't help but keep smiling. Until I got the sudden wave of nausea and untangled from his arms and ran to the bathroom, but I didn't make it. I ended up vomiting all over the bathroom floor.

"Anne… Are you ok?" he said walking over rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I…" I said before running to the toilet puking again.

"It's ok." He said rubbing my back. "Just calm down, I will clean it up."

"I'm sorry to be a pain." I said leaning against the bathtub. "I can clean it up."

"No, you go back to bed and I will clean it up. You are going to relax today."

"What about my mom. I am supposed to meet her for lunch." I said.

"Don't worry, I will call her. Then I will call work and tell them to not call me unless it's an emergency. That I am taking a personal day."

"But Kuni..." He pressed his fingers against my lips.

"Shh. I don't want to hear it." He said starting the bath. "Just take a bath relax and I will take care of everything." He said walking out if the room.

A few hours later, I could her Kunihiko talking on his cell phone about work, and I was drifting off to sleep when my cell phone rang. I looked at the screen. It was my mom.

"Hi mom."

"Are you ok Anne? Kunihiko said you were sick?"

"You could say that."

"I'm coming by, we need to talk anyway."

"No, mom it's ok, I can meet you in town."

"You're not going anywhere today..." I heard having the phone taken from my hand.

I turned around and saw Kunihiko standing in the doorway.

"Hi Mom….Yea she is doing better….that's fine, see you soon."

"Kunihiko..?"

"Your mom is coming here; I am going to go start making lunch. You just rest ok?"

"Ok." I said pouting a little. He kissed me on my forehead and left the room.

A little while later I woke up to the smell of sautéed beef and onions. Next thing I know I am in the bathroom again leaning over the toilet.

After I finished I flushed the toilet and leaned back.

"Here" said Kuni as he handed me a glass of water. "We don't want you getting dehydrated." He said smiling.

*_DING DONG*_

"That would be mom." I said trying to get up.

Kuni picked me up and carried me to the couch out in the living room and laid me down.

He went to open the door.

"Hey Kuni?"

"Yea?" he said turning around.

"Did you want to tell her?"

"I think we should." He said walking and opening the door.

"Hi mom" he said.

"How are you Kuni…I thought you would be at work. Don't tell me that you caught what Anne has."

"No," he said laughing a little. "I'm just taking a long needed day off to take care of Anne."

"How is she?" my mom asked with a worried look.

"Don't look worried mom, she is fine. She is in the living room on the couch resting."

I saw my mom walk in the living room and saw Kunihiko nod and walk into the kitchen to finish lunch.

"How are you feeling?" she asked putting her hand to my forehead.

"I'm ok, I should be better soon. How are you, how's dad?"

"I'm fine, he's fine. He had to work so he couldn't come with me today."

"I wish he could have come." I said laying my head back on the couch closing my eyes trying to calm the feeling of nausea that was coming back.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yea, my stomach hasn't been too well that's all."

"Hey mom," said Kunihiko bringing out a bowl of soup for me. "Can you do me a Favor? I know you came over to talk to Anne and all. But…" sitting a bowl of soup down.

"It's fine, what do you need?"

"Well I am trying to make lunch…but…well I'm not any good at making this recipe and I..."

"No problem. Anne eat that soup it might make you feel better."

The second I looked at it I ran to the bathroom again.

I came out after I cleaned up and saw Kuni and Mom talking.

"Mom..."

"Anne….are you ok? You look really pale." She said looking at me.

"Yea, I'm fine..." I said. Truthfully I wasn't. The room was spinning and I was starting to feel light headed.

"ANNE!" I heard Kuni yell as I felt myself falling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I know I am in bed.

"Hmm." I said opening my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" my mom asked putting a wet rag on my forehead.

"Better. I'm sorry to worry you...and Kuni."

"It's ok; I explained to him that what happened was normal. As long as you weren't in any pain or bleeding then the baby is fine." She said smiling.

"Wait. Did Kuni tell you?"

"Yea, he started freaking out and told me."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you."

"It's ok. Now that I know you are feeling better, I am going to head home."

"Wait, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing important. It can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. Do you mind if I tell your father?"

"No, it's ok. Just don't let him rush over here yelling at Kuni."

"I won't, Love you." She said kissing my forehead and leaving.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Kuni?"

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's ok. I'm glad you are ok though."

"What time is it?"

"About 5p.m."

"I need to fix dinner."

"Just…lay back down..." he said pushing slightly on my shoulders, "Can you eat?"

"Yea, I think so."

"Good because I have a surprise. I'll be right back" he said rushing out the room.

"Ok, come one." He said helping me out of bed.

"What's going on?" I asked as he led me out of the room and down the hall.

"Just wait."

As we walked down the hall into the living room.

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled.

"Ren, Saeki, Yamato, Yuta, Takao…You are all here."

"Kuni called us and told us to come over it was an emergency." Said Yuta

"He scared me half to death I was worried something had happen to you or him." Takao said.

"Kuni?"

"I called them all here and told them. They helped make dinner." He said pointing to the kitchen.

"Wow, that…that's a lot of food."

There were 4 different plated of food and then a cake.

"Thanks you everyone."

Soon after everyone started to eat and Saeki walked over to me.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Thanks." I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Anne..." called Kuni, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." I said following him out to the balcony.

"Anne, I...I know that this baby wasn't planned and that we both never thought of having kids this soon. I just wanted to let you know. That you have made me the happiest man is the world. I love you." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too Kunihiko."

"Can you close your eyes for a second?"

I complied with him and closed my eyes. The next thing I notice is a cold feeling around my neck.

"Open."

I look down and I see a beautiful silver chain around my neck with a blue sapphire stone.

"O my…Kuni..."

"This was my mother's; she gave it to me before she passed away. I want you to have it."

"Kuni, its beautiful…thank you." I said wrapping my hands around his neck and kissing him.

"He hem...I don't mean to interrupt the parents to be but what kind of celebration is this if the people we are celebrating disappear on us." Said Yuta.

"Right, sorry." I said going back inside.

We spent the rest of the evening talking with the guys about the baby and other stuff.

"Anne….Anne."

I could hear someone calling my name.

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes and saw Kuni leaning over me.

"Ready to go to bed?"

"What...I didn't mean to fall asleep. Where is everyone?"

"It's ok; they left a few hours ago"

"What…what time is it?"

"2am."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Since about 11."

"Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Because you are pregnant and need sleep. And they knew if they tried I would hurt them." He said laughing a little.

"I better help clean up before I go to sleep again."

"It's already done. Yuta, Saeki and everyone helped. No more excuses come on to bed."

"Ok." I said following him to the bedroom.

"I love you Anne."

"I love you too." I said. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I was about 4 months along now and the morning sickness had finally stopped. I was out walking around looking at baby clothes with my mom.

"What about this?" she asked showing me an adorable little onesie that said "Daddy's little angle" on it.

"It's adorable!" I squealed.

We continued walking around for a bit before stopping at a small café for lunch.

"So mom, you still never told me what you wanted to talk to me about when you stopped by before."

"O…Its nothing important sweetie." She said avoiding the subject.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. What is going on?"

"Ok…it's about your father."

"Is he ok?"

"He is fine. It's just…..we are getting a Divorce."

"Divorce?!"

"Yes."

"What…why?"

"Anne, that's not…"

"Don't even start to say it's not important. You and dad have been together for 30 years. What happened?"

"I caught him...cheating…"

I was shocked. I didn't say anything I just looked at her.

"Anne, I'm sorry I know..."

"Don't be sorry mom. He should be the one saying that to you." I said eating my lunch.

The rest of the day was the same going around and looking at stores.

Finally I was home. I started to ding my keys out as I got off the elevator. I turn the corner and see a woman coming out of our apartment and Kunihiko smiling as he walks her down the hall. I freeze and drop my keys.

He looks up and sees me.

"Anne?"

I pick up my keys and get back in the elevator not looking back.

"ANNE…WAITS!" he said chasing after me.

I pressed the button to close the doors as I was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Kunihiko caught it just in time.

"Anne wait."

"Why, so you can tell me that's you girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Anne I don't have anyone but you?"

"Then who is she?"

"Come back to the apartment...let me show you something." He said leading me out of the elevator into our apartment.

"Look..." he said leading me into the spare room. It was completely decorated. It had a crib, changing table, and dresser.

"Kuni…?"

"Her name is Liana Sazuki. She is and interior designer. She helped me with this surprise."

I just burst our crying. I felt so horrible for even thinking that he would do that to me.

"I'm sorry." I said crying into his chest.

"Anne, what in the world made you think I would ever hurt you like that?"

"I was out with my mom and she told me that her and dad are getting a divorce."

"What?" he said looking at me with a shocked look?

"She caught him cheating….im sorry I just…"

"Shh…its ok Anne, come here." He said hugging me as I cried into his chest.

After we ate dinner we sat on the couch and just relaxed.

"Kuni?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

I wake up and see Kuni sitting on the floor working on his laptop on the coffee table.

He looked so handsome. Wearing his glasses having such a serious look on his face. I couldn't help but get turned on.

I got up and walked over to him.

"Anne, I'm sorry did…" I didn't give him a chance to answer. I straddled him and kissed him.

"What in the…Anne…what's gotten into you."

"Is it bad that I want you?" I said kissing down his neck nibbling on his ear.

"N...no but…I'm trying…to work." He said as a look of pleasure came across his face.

I turned around and closed his laptop.

"I think work can wait." I said as I walked into the bedroom. Kunihiko following not far behind.

He looked at me with those amazing eyes and started kissing me again and…well we didn't get any sleep that night.

The next morning I woke up and I heard Kuni yelling at someone.

"I don't care….No…Of Course…..Are you seriously that stupid…I Said NO!" he yelled and I head him throw his phone across the room.

"Kuni?"

"Anne, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." He said sitting down on the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing, I'll handle it."

"Nothing? Is that why your phone is in pieces over by the front door?"

He just sighed.

"Kuni…talk to me."

He got up went to the recycle and pulled out a newspaper.

There on the front was a picture of me and Kuni walking in the park. Me clearly pregnant.

"Ok?"

"Read the title."

"ANNE AIKAWA PREGNANT….WHO'S THE FATHER?"

"What..?" I said looking at him.

"Keep Reading."

"Anne Aikawa, wife of business tycoon Kunihiko Aikawa is pregnant. In the picture above you can see the happy couple walking in the park. However…Is he the baby's father? Rumors have been going around saying that he is not the father. Mr. Aikawa has denied any allegation and saying he is without a doubt the father. However picture taken months back showing Anne, engaged in a romantic hug with another man makes everyone doubt that Mr. Aikawa is the father. Furthermore…."

"Kuni..."

"..." he just sat there looking at the floor

"That picture is me and Saeki. He was comforting me. That was from the day I found out I was pregnant. I was freaking out and he was hugging me. Trying to calm me down."

"I know Anne." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to head to work and get this settled."

"Wait. I have a doctor's appointment today."

"I'll be there." He said leaving and closing the door.

"I love you..." I said to an empty room.

…

"Well your baby is growing just fine. She is just the right size for this stage of your pregnancy." Said Dr. Makimora.

"That's good."

"I'm surprised Kunihiko didn't come with you."

"He's a busy man, He has a meeting he couldn't get out of" I said rubbing the gel off my belly.

"Well here, take this for him to see. And I will see you at your next appointment." She said handing me another ultrasound photo.

"Thanks" I said grabbing it and leaving. I can't believe Kuni didn't come to the doctor appointment. He said he would be here. Does he believe what the paper was saying?

I can't believe how low people will go to get a story. I mean. It is given that he is the father. Why would I go through all that trouble of being accepted by the Aikawa family if I was going to hurt him? I mean, it makes no sense. Now Kuni is upset. I know he is from the way he is acting. I don't know what to do. So I started to head to his work.

"I'm here to see Kunihiko." I said to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry; he has wished to see no one today."

"Well I'm his wife. I am going to see him." I said walking past her

"Mam you cant."

"Don't tell me that I can't go see my husband!" I said yelling at her.

She ran back over to her desk and got on the phone.

I reached his office and opened the door.

"Anne. What are you doing here?" he said looking back down at his work.

"What is going on?"

"Anne."

"You yell at people over the phone and then give me the cold shoulder this morning and then you miss the appointment today after reading an article in the paper you know not to be true."

"Do I?" he said raising his voice and looking at me.

"What?!" I said looking shocked.

"I mean you and Saeki have been spending a lot of time together. Before and after you got pregnant. Maybe it isn't my baby." He said standing up and walking over to me. "What am I supposed to think after the way you two act around each other and then that picture?"

"You are supposed to trust me! Like I did you with that woman!"

"That is completely different Anne."

"How, because it wasn't in the paper?!"

"It's different because you know you can trust me!"

"So what you don't trust me?!" he just stared at me

"I believe what I see and from what I see…" I smacked him across the face as hard as could and left.

I went back to the apartment crying and started packing. Why stay with someone who doesn't even trust you. Who believes gossip over what he knows is the truth.

I started packing when I got a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Ow" then I felt wet between my legs. I look down and I see blood running down my legs. I grab my phone and start to call Saeki but before I could even talk I collapsed.

"Anne…Anne" that's the last thing I hear before I completely loose consciousness.

I wake up with bright lights overhead and monitors beeping.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the hospital." I looked over and saw Saeki.

"You dialed my number but you never answered the only thing I heard was the phone drop. I rushed over and found you collapsed in the bedroom."

Then I remembered. The pain, the blood.

"Saeki…hows…" I looked over at him with a scared look.

"Anne…" he said sighing

"….I….lost her…..didn't I?"

"I'll let you talk to Kuni when he gets here."

"I'm not so sure he will."

"What, why not?"

"You read the paper."

"Yea and it's not true."

"Kuni believes it."

"What?!"

"We got in a fight over it. I was packing when I felt a sharp pain and saw the blood. That's why I called you."

"That dumbass…" he said walking out of the hospital room.

"Saeki?" I yelled after him. But he was already gone.

I was to stay at the hospital overnight and schedule to be released the next day.

Kuni never came to see me…


	4. Chapter 4

When I was released, Yuta took me back to the apartment and helped me inside.

"Anne…If there is anything you need. We are all here for you."

"I know…thanks…but I just want Kuni." I said walking into the nursery staring outside as it rained.

"I'm going to be in the living room, if you need anything just call for me." He said walking out of the room.

I just sat in that room for hours staring out the window.

I lost her….I lost mine and Kunihiko daughter…

That's all I kept telling myself as I drifted off to sleep.

A week later I wake up and get out of bed. Kuni still hasn't called or came by.

I walk into the living room and see everyone there…except Kuni.

"Kuni still isn't home?" I asked walking to sit on the couch.

"Sorry Anne. We have been trying to call him…But he hasn't called any of us back." Said Takao.

I looked around and everyone had the same gloomy face on.

"Did you guys tell him?" I asked

"No, we just told him that you were in the hospital. We figured that you would want to tell him." Said Ren.

"Thanks." I said looking at the clock. It was already 10 "You guys better go, it's getting late."

"We are fine Anne. We don't want to leave you at a time like this…"

"Its fine guys…I'm thinking about going out and trying to find Kuni. Thank you guys for being here…But I will be ok now." I said grabbing my purse and leaving.

The first place I think to go it the LI.

I unlock the door and walk in. I turn the lights on over the bar and get myself a drink.

I sit there drinking, trying to understand why, what happened, happened.

Then I hear the bell for the door.

"Sorry were cl…Kuni?"

I look up and see Kuni walking in soaking wet from the rain.

"Anne? What are you doing here?"

"Well I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks. So I came here looking for you." I said finish the last bit of my drink.

"Why haven't you called me or anyone else back. Why didn't you come see me in the hospital? You didn't even come to see me at all the last couple weeks." I said starting to cry. "Why can't you believe me when I say…NOTHING and I mean NOTHING is going on between me and Saeki?" I said walking up to him putting my hands on his cheeks. "Kuni, I love you"

He just pulled my hands down and walked over to the bar.

"You shouldn't be drinking Anne." He said pouring himself a drink.

_*SMASH*_

I threw the glass against the wall.

He just looked at me.

"What is going on Kuni…Please…tell me what you are thinking."

"Anne, go home…" he said taking a drink.

"What are you thinking? Why were you not there when I needed you the most…Why didn't you come running to the hospital when Saeki called you?"

"Yea I know Saeki called me. He said you were in the hospital. When I heard it from him I figured you would be fine with him there and there was no reason you would need me." He said taking a another big drink.

"I DID NEED YOU!" I said crying collapsing to my knees. "I lost her Kuni…I lost her."

"You mean…the baby?"

"Yes Kuni OUR daughter." I said looking at him.

He just leaned back against the wall and tears started falling down his cheeks.

"Kuni. Please..." I said "I need you…"

He stood up and took one more drink and left. Leaving me sitting on the floor crying.

After a little while I went home to find that Kuni still hasn't come back. I tried calling him but he didn't answer my phone calls. At that point I needed someone so I packed a bag and flew to my mom's house.

"Anne? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Mom…" I said bursting into tears.

"Anne," she said wrapping me in a hug. "What happened?" she said leading me inside to the couch.

I told her everything that had happened the last few weeks.

"O Anne. You should have called me I would have come out."

"I would have but…I wanted Kunihiko to be there for me…but..." I just sat there staring at the ground.

"While I don't think it was smart to run here, you are welcome to stay in your old room."

"Thanks, I think I'll go rest for a bit." I said going up the stairs to my old room.

Why didn't Kunihiko believe me? What did I have to do to prove to him that there was nothing between me and Saeki? Then again he should have trusted me and believed me over a damn article…What happened to us?

A few days later I was helping my mom make dinner when my phone started to ring.

I ran to the living room to answer it.

"Kuni?" I asked answering it.

"..No its Yuta. I came to see how you were doing but you didn't answer the door."

"I'm at my mom's…I just needed a break from everything and needed her." I said sitting down on my bed.

"I take it you haven't heard from Kuni then?"

"I went to the LR the other day and he showed up."

"And?"

"I asked him why he didn't come see me in the hospital and he said that he figured since Saeki was there I wouldn't need him. And I told him I did need him. I told him I lost our daughter. He just took another drink and left."

"Anne…"

"I tried calling him but he doesn't answer my calls…I don't know what else to do. What can I do to prove that there wasn't anything going on between me and Saeki?" I said tearing up.

"Anne, Kunihiko…you know he has a hard time trusting people."

"But I'm his wife; he should trust me no matter what."

"I was going to say that was no excuse. But I think he is starting to regret it. We went to the LI to see if he was there, he was passed out on the couch..."

"What?"

"He had been drinking…a lot."

"…" I just sighed.

"Anne, you need to come back..."

"I can't, not until I know he trusts me. I can't keep staying there when he doesn't trust me…If he wants to see me. He can come here." I said hanging up the phone.

"Anne?" my mom said sitting down next to me.

"Please mom….just….don't." I said walking up the stairs to my room.

I woke up a few hours later to someone knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said sitting up

"Anne, someone wants to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone right now." I said folding laundry.

"Anne..?"

I heard that voice and I turned around as fast as I could.

"K…Kuni? What are you doing here?"

He turned around and looked at mom.

"I'm going to go clean up dinner." She said leaving the room closing the door.

"I am the biggest Jackass…ever." He said walking over to me.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I'm sorry…I know I should have…especially over the paper…" he said sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Then why didn't you?"

"It's just…after hearing about your parents…and things that the Aikawa family said and then seeing that article…I just couldn't think strait…"

"What did the Aikawa family say?"

"Anne…" he said sighing.

"I need to know. Whatever it is they said to make you not trust me…I deserve to know."

"I told them that we were having a baby. They heard about your father and started questioning if the baby was mine. I tried convince them…but you know how they can be….and I just gave up trying to convince them. Every time I went to see them for work…they would bring it up… Then the article came out."

"That's who you were yelling at that morning isn't it?"

"Yea….Anne, I would understand it if you didn't come home with me. I am sorry." He said kissing my forehead. "I do want you to come home. I love you." He said starting to leave. "I will wait as long as it takes for you to come home." He said leaving.

"Kuni?" I called after him.

"Yea?" he said turning around.

"If you want me to come back home…There are two things I need from you."

"Anything..."

"I need you to always trust me."

"I will never question you again." He said wrapping me in a hug.

"And I need you to help me pack." I said smiling.

"Of course." he said looking into my eyes. "But first..."

He leaned down and putting his hands on my cheeks giving me a kiss.

"Now…what do we need to start packing?"

We left my moms and went back to our apartment.

When we walked in he sat my bags down.

"Welcome home." He said hugging me.

He went to make dinner and I started carrying my bags to the room. I stopped at the nursery.

I put my bags down and walked in. The room was ready. The crib was ready; the closet was full of clothes.

"Anne?" he said walking in.

"I miss her…I never even met her but I miss her." I said crying.

"I know…"he said hugging me.

I just cried into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost 2 years since everything happened. I had gotten a new job at a local clinic as an Office assistant while I went back to school.

I was in the living room doing work. I had books spread out and was writing a paper on my laptop when Kuni came home.

"Hey, your home early." I said looking at him.

He looked pale and tired.

"Are you ok?" I said walking over to him.

"Yea just a little tired." He said walking over to the couch.

"Kunihiko…you are not ok, you have a fever." I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cold rag.

"I'm fine Anne, just a little overworked." He said laying down.

"Here," I said laying the rag on his forehead. "Just rest ok?"

"I need to get work done." He said trying to get up.

"Nope, you need to rest or you won't be able to get better." I said making him lay back down.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No, just tired." He said closing his eyes.

"Ok, well I will go get a bath ready. You just lay here." I said walking to the bathroom.

"Hmm." He said as he was falling asleep.

I came back out and he was still asleep on the couch.

"Kuni…Kuni..." I said trying to wake him up.

"Huh." He said opening his eyes.

"The bath is ready for you."

"Ok...thanks." he said getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Hey Anne."

"Yea?" I said sitting back down to finish working.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now go take a bath and head to bed." I said waving him to go.

A few hours later I finished my paper and put my stuff away. I went into the bedroom and saw Kunihiko sleeping in the bed.

I went to the dresser and grabbed some clothes and headed in the bathroom to take a bath.

I sank into the bath with a sigh. It felt good to relax in a hot bath after working for the last couple of hours. After my bath I climbed into bed with Kunihiko and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and saw that Kunihiko was still asleep. I felt his forehead and noticed he still had a fever. I turned the alarms off so he could sleep in.

I grabbed my phone and called his assistant.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Anne."

"Good morning Mrs. Aikawa. Is everything ok?"

"Yea, I was just calling and letting you know Kunihiko won't be coming into work. He came home last night and had a fever. It is still pretty high so he is going to stay home and rest today."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know. I hope he feels better soon."

"Me too, Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

I walked into the kitchen and started making coffee and calling Yuta.

"Hey Anne, what's up?"

"Hey I was just calling to see if you could help me with something."

"Depends on what you need help with…I mean there are some things in think Kuni wouldn't..."

"Yuta….you know that is not what I'm talking about at all. I was calling because Kunihiko is sick."

"Is he ok?"

"Yea, I think he just overworked himself."

"So what do you need my help with?"

"Well you know his birthday is today right?"

"Yea we were planning on throwing him a party at the LI."

"I know I am supposed to help with the decorations and everything but…"

"We go it Anne, just take care of Kuni and we will see you guys at the LI around 7."

"Thanks Yuta." I said hanging up my phone.

After that I took some juice to the bedroom to wake Kunihiko up.

"Kunihiko…you need to wake up." I said sitting the glass down.

"What time is it?" he said sitting up.

"Almost 12"

"What, I'm late for work." He said trying to get up.

"Relax, I called and told them you were sick and that you were staying home."

He sat back down and took a drink of the juice.

"Have I told you that you are amazing? Taking the day off to take care of me."

"I'm your wife. It's what I do; besides I have today off anyway. Remember?"

"That's right it's my birthday."

"Exactly so I am going to make you your favorite breakfast today."

"At noon?"

"Yep." I said leaving and going to the kitchen to make him French toast.

I bring the food into the living room where Kuni is sitting on the couch.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked sitting the French toast down.

"Yea, I think it helped to go to bed early. I got some much needed sleep." He said smiling.

"Good I'm glad because I want to take you somewhere for your birthday this evening."

"Really? Where?"

"It is a surprise. Until then you rest. I am going to do get your present and be back."

"Be careful." He said kissing me as I left.

Truth was; I already had a present for him. It was a new watch since his old one died, but then there was something else I wanted give him. I went to the store and bought it and started heading back when I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry…" I said picking up the present.

"It's ok, your Anne Aikawa aren't you?"

"Yes that's me…can I help you?"

"My name is Ryan Dashiki, I'm a reporter for the local newspaper and I had a few questions for you."

"Well I have to head back to the house actually."

"Well here is my card, just give me a call and maybe we can set up a time for us to meet."

"Ok." I said taking the card and continuing on my way back home.

When I got home I heard Kunihiko talking on the phone.

"Yes….that right, just call them back and set up a meeting…and."

I grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"I'm sorry but Kuni has been sick and he will not be taking any more calls from work today. Thanks." I said hanging it up.

"Anne…" he said grabbing for his phone.

"Nope, you are not getting this back until tomorrow." I said putting it on the kitchen counter.

"Fine…is that my present?" he asked looking behind my back.

"Yes but you have to wait until tonight." I said taking it to the bedroom and hiding it.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yea, I'm feeling a lot better." He said wrapping me in a hug from behind and kissing my neck.

"I can tell..." I said turning around kissing him.

We spent the afternoon in bed. He was definitely feeling better. Pretty soon it was time to get ready for the party.

"Anne, where are we going?" he asked as I led him, blindfolded, down to the LI.

"Just wait, we are almost there." I said opening the door.

"Ok, we are here." I said taking off the blindfold.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

"What….Takao, Ren, Saeki, Yuta…Your all here…"

"Well Duh, why would we miss out on your birthday." Said Saeki.

"Your family Kuni." Said Yuta.

"Thanks everyone."

After we all got settled we spent most of the night talking and everyone was having a blast.

"Ok, now Kuni…for your birthday we got something we know you will like." Takao went into the back and brought out a bottle of wine.

"We all pitched in and got it for you." He said handing the bottle to Kunihiko.

"O wow guys…you shouldn't have."

"Well we know that you get the good stuff for here but never the GREAT stuff."

"I'll get a couple glasses." Said Saeki.

"Well, I'm going to head back home. Take care of him guys…" I said giving Kunihiko a kiss.

"Wait...you're not staying?" he said as I was leaving.

"Nope, this party is for you and the guys…I will see you at home. Have fun..." I said leaving.

I went home and got everything ready. I made his favorite dinner, Shrimp Scampi and salad with a homemade red velvet cake had a candlelit dinner and a hot bubble bath ready for when he got home.

I went and got changed into a red cocktail dress and did my hair and makeup. I wrapped his presents and sat them down on the counter. Then I hear the front door open.

"Anne…I'm Hooome."

O boy, sounds like he had a blast. I said to myself.

Sure enough I walk around the corner and see Saeki and Takao carrying him in the house.

"Sorry, we kind of went a little overboard."

"I can tell. Just help him to the couch."

"Come one Kuni, you heard your woman…to the couch." Said Saeki

"Ok..." he said wobbling to the couch with the help of Takao and Saeki.

"Thanks guys." I said as they sat him down.

"No problem, sorry about over doing it." Yuta said.

"It's no problem, I know he had fun."

"ABSOLUTLEY! We…we got to...do that…again!" said Kunihiko falling over puking on the couch.

"See Ya." They said as they left as fast as they could.

Yea thanks guys. I said looking at the couch.

"Come on Kuni let's get you to bed." I said helping him change into clean pajamas and into bed covering him up.


	6. Chapter 6

After I got him into bed, I sat a cup of water by his bed and started cleaning up.

After a few hours, I was finally about done cleaning the puke of the couch and washing the cushions. I was putting the food away when I heard Kuni walk into the kitchen.

"Anne..?" he asked walking in. "How did I get home last night?"

"Takao and Yuta brought you home. You were completely trashed." I said giggling as I put the food in the fridge. Then the washer went off.

"You're doing laundry at 4 in the morning?" he said getting some aspirin out of the cabinet.

"Yes Kuni…" I said opening it and giving him some. "You kind of puked on the couch cushions last night." I said getting him a glass of water.

"Thanks…I'm sorry." He said sitting down seeing the candles and everything. "You had candles out?"

"Yea, I was hoping to have our own celebration when you got home." I said washing dishes

"I'm sorry, I went a little overboard with the guys last night and I ruined our celebration together."

"It's ok, we can celebrate later…I have to get back to work."

"Yea I need to start getting ready too."

"Why don't you jump in the shower and I will make breakfast."

"You're sure?"

"Yea, you need to get past that hangover and a shower will help."

"Ok." He said going into the bedroom.

I went to work for the day and left for lunch.

I went to Kunihiko work to surprise him.

"Hey, is Kunihiko in his office?" I asked Holly his assistant.

"Yea, but he says he doesn't want to be bothered, he wasn't feeling to good."

"I think he will be fine, I just want to surprise him" I said starting to walk toward his office.

Holly ran up and blocked my way.

"I was told not to let anyone bother him, so I'm sorry but you cannot see him."

"Holly, I'm his wife. I can see him if I want to. Now please move."

She just stood there.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Aikawa, but you cannot bother him. Now please leave before I call security."

"Holly you can go ahead and call, I'm not going anywhere until I see my husband." I said standing there starring at her.

"Ok." She said reaching into her pocket for her phone. "This is holly of floor 4, I need security to come and escort someone out of the building. Ok thanks."

"Wow, stopping a wife from seeing her husband. How noble."

"Did you ever think that maybe he doesn't want to see you? I mean he sees you all the day on weekends. Maybe he just is tired of y..." I smacker across the face.

"Don't you dare, I know Kunihiko and I know that is not true. Now let me in to see my husband now!"

"I'm sorry I cannot do that."

"Listen you little…."

"What is going on out here?" Kunihiko said opening the door rubbing his eyes.

"Mr. Aikawa, sorry I tried to tell her you needed to rest but she wouldn't leave."

The security came out of the elevator.

"Hey Holly, who do you need us to escort out?"

Holly pointed over to me.

"Ok let's go miss."

"Let go of me." I said yanking my arm from his hands.

"It's ok Max, I got this." Said Kunihiko.

"Ok."

"Why did you call security Holly?"

"Because you said you didn't want to be disturbed, so I assumed since she didn't want to leave I would call security."

"Let me make one thing clear. When my wife is here to see me I would like you to let her in unless I am in a meeting. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Aikawa." She said hanging her head low.

"Come one Anne." Kunihiko said leading me into his office.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make trouble I just wanted to surprise you for lunch."

"It's ok, I'm glad you stopped by." He said kissing me on the forehead. "What did you bring?"

"I figured your stomach still might be a little iffy, so I brought some soup."

"It smells great. I was getting hungry too."

"Good, I'm glad I came then." I said smiling handing him a container of soup.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked eating his soup.

"No, I'm not really that hungry."

"Are you sure, I have plenty here. I'm not going to be able to finish it all."

"No, I am good Kunihiko. I need to head back to work." I said sitting one of his presents on his desk.

"Open this after you eat that ok?" I said giving him a kiss.

"Is that my birthday present?"

"One of them." I said smiling before I left.

As I was leaving work Kunihiko called me.

"Hey."

"I love the watch, thank you."

"I knew you would love it."

"So when do I get my other present?"

"After you get home from work."

"I'm getting ready to head out in a few minutes…I'll see you at home?"

"I'm just walking in the door."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone.

Almost 2 hours went by before Kunihiko got home. Usually it only took him about 45 minutes

I was just going to call him when I heard him come in the door.

"Is everything ok Kuni? You took a little longer than usual."

"No, everything is not ok…" he said looking at me with a upset look on his face.

"Kuni…what's wrong? What happened?"

"You have to believe me when I say nothing happened and I did nothing to make her think anything could happen…Please believe me…." He said hugging me.

"K..Kuni, what are you talking about?" I said looking up at him.

"Holly…I started to leave today when she came into my office and shut the door." He said sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. "She came into my office thinking that I was interested in her and she started to kiss me..."

"What?" I said looking at him.

"I pushed her away but she started to take her clothes off saying that she knew it was what I wanted and tried to kiss me again."

"Kuni."

"Please Anne; I never did anything to lead her on in any way. In fact I fired her the minute I shoved her away and opened the door. I told her to not bother coming to work ever again. Please believe me Anne."

"Kuni…Kuni look at me." I said taking his face in my hands so he would look at me.

"I know you would never do anything like that to me…ever. I have one hundred percent faith in you ok."

He just stared at me for a minute and then kissed me.

"Thank you Anne. I'm so sorry. I never thought it would be like that."

"It's ok…besides I have your other present for you." I said walking into the bedroom and bringing out a box.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

"What…..Anne?" he said opening it and holding up at pair of baby booties. "These are….does this mean what I think it means?"

"Keep looking in the box." I said smiling.

He looked in the box and pulled out another pair of booties and a sonogram picture.

"Were having a baby?" he said looking at the sonogram picture and then me.

"Look closer." I said pointing at the sonogram. "We are having twins." I said smiling.

"What…Tw…Twins?"

"Yea, twins Kunihiko."

He just smiled and stood up giving me a passionate kiss.

"I love you Anne. You have made me the happiest man on earth!"

"I love you too Kunihiko." I said kissing him. He dropped everything and wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later I walking into Kunihiko's work building and I saw Holly standing outside.

"Holly, what are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Aikawa, umm…I was just on my break, do you want to walk in with me?"

"Holly, don't even try. Kunihiko told me what happened."

"And?"

"I know he fired you."

"So what, you think that stops what we have?"

"What you have?"

"Please you know as well as I do that he is getting tired of you and is enjoying time during his lunch to screw me."

"You can say whatever you want Holly, but I trust my husband so don't even. Now you should leave before I call security." I said walking up the steps.

"You know it's true…Anne." She said as I walked into the building.

I got to Kunihiko's office and his new assistant Grace let me in.

"Hey babe, everything ok?"

"Are you getting tired of me?" I said sitting my keys down on his desk.

"What? No what gave you that idea?"

"Holly is outside your building and said that you were getting tired of me and that is why you have been messing around with her on your lunch."

"Anne…."

"No…I know you would never do that to me, but I just wanted to know if you were getting tired of me."

"I could never get tired of you. I am just as attracted to you now as when we got married. I love you and only you." He said kissing me. "Well and these two here." He said placing his hand my stomach.

"We love you too. I said kissing him. So are you ready to go out to lunch?" I asked.

"Yep, let's go." He said grabbing his coat.

We stepped out of his office and started out of the building.

"O I forgot my keys. Go ahead and get the car, I'll be right out." I said heading back to his office.

I got in his office and grabbed my keys of his desk and headed back out.

As I was walking out of the office I saw through the window him and holly. She was trying to talk to him and he was obviously not interested.

"Come one Kunihiko, just ditch her for lunch and lets go."

"Holly, I said no. I told you before I am not interested. Now leave."

"I know you don't really mean that." She said getting closer to him.

"Hey Max, could you help me for a second?" I said talking to Max the security guard.

We went outside and saw her back him into the side of the building.

"I believe he said to leave Holly." I said with my arms crossed and Max standing next to me.

"But-out Anne, this is none of your business. He doesn't want you..." she said leaning up to his face and giving him a kiss.

SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WITH THIS WOMAN! I thought to myself.

"Ok, let me make this very clear Holly," I said walking close to her. "You need to leave my husband alone. Now you can leave now or have Max escort you off the premises. But either way. "I said getting in her face. "If I ever see you come near my husband again, I will make you regret it."

"Seriously, what could a scrawny person like…" was all she had to say before I Punched her in the face sending her falling on her ass.

"Don't make me have to do that again. Come on Kunihiko," I said linking my arm with his. "Let's go get some lunch." I sad looking back at Holly and her face. She had a bloody lip and looked pissed.

"Babe, you are amazing." He said kissing me once we got in the car. "So where too?"

…

Later that afternoon, my work closed early and I headed to the LI to see how it was doing. Since we got a new job we hired a new bartender to work.

"Hey Iszumi."

"Hi Mrs. Aikawa."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Anne?"

"Sorry."

"So, how has it been?"

"Not too bad. I actually got a phone call to have the place rented out for a bachelor party."

"That's great. Kuni will be happy to hear that."

"Well, there is a problem."

"Ok."

"Remember I asked a while back about some time off to go see relatives in the U.S.?"

"Yea, its next weekend right?"

"That's when they wanted to rent it."

"That's not a problem. You go ahead and go see family. I will cover the bachelor party."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Thanks…Other than that. It's been the same. The guys said they would be by later to hang out."

"That's good. I'm going to go to the back and check the inventory. If you need me just call me." I said heading into the back.

I was in the back doing inventory when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. At the LI doing inventory."

"How's it going?"

"Good. Iszumi has a bachelor party scheduled for next weekend."

"Seriously?"

"Yea so I am going to be busy with that next weekend."

"Ok. Well I am just about done here; I will head over when I am done."

"Ok, sounds good. See you soon."

"Hey Anne?"

"Yea?"

"It's, 5 o'clock."

"Ok, you can head out. I can handle things from here."

"You sure?"

"Yea, see you later." I said returning to work.

I was almost done.

"Ok….We need more of this….and O wow we are really low on that." I said checking over my list.

"I know one thing I need right now." Someone said and I felt a pair of arms around me.

"Ah... Kuni, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry I thought you heard me come in." he said kissing me.

"No I was concentrating on the inventory."

"How does it look?"

"Well…here is a list of everything that we need." I said handing it too him.

"Wow, ever since I hired Iszumi, the bar has busier."

"Knock knock..."

"Anyone here?"

Me and Kunihiko headed out to the front.

"Hey Saeki, Takao." I said coming out from behind the bar.

"Oops, we didn't mean to interrupt you guys."

"We weren't…I mean…" I said starting to blush.

"Haha, I am just kidding. I'm sure you guys rather be at home in bed to do that."

"Saeki!" I said blushing again.

"So where is Ren and Yuta?"

"Ren had some business back home and Yuta is working on a new skit for Fukumimi."

"Really?" I said pouring drinks for everyone.

"Yep."

"Hey Kunihiko, what's up with you?" asked Saeki looking at Kunihiko.

"Huh…n...nothing, I'm fine." He said.

I was looking at him. He was just starting at his phone and looking very upset.

"Kuni?" I said walking over to him.

"Look." He said showing me his phone.

_Kunihiko. Please come to the Aikawa residence immediately…We need to discuss some important information about the Aikawa Family. This does include information about Anne and your children._

"What do they want to talk about?" I asked

"I don't know. I will see you at home." He said giving kiss.

"Ok." I said watching him leave.

A few hours later, I waited for Kunihiko to come home. But I feel asleep before he came home.

"Anne…Anne."

"Huh... Kuni…your home."

"Yea finally." He said laying on the bed next to me.

I looked outside and saw the sun peeking through

"What time is it?"

"It's 5 in the morning."

"What?!"

"Yea..." he said closing his eyes.

"What could they have possibly wanted that took all night to talk about?" I asked sitting up.

"Nothing really, they just needed me present to read the paperwork for the Aikawa family company and everything."

"And that took all night?"

"No, what took all night was the fact that some of the family doesn't agree with me getting the control of the company when my father dies because I'm not blood. So they started a whole argument. I told them I am doing fine that they can pass it to them but the family wouldn't. I think the fact that makes everyone more mad is when I am in control and something happens to me then you get control, and with the fact that you have no knowledge about it…"

"Ah, well I understand where they are coming from…" I said laying back down.

"What?"

"I mean, with me being in control if anything happens to you, not with you being the heir."

"Well since I will be in control when my father passes, that means that eventually…" he said placing a hand on my belly, "these two will get shared control. How have you been feeling?" he asked

"Ok, hardly any more morning sickness and I have a little more energy."

"When do we find out?"

"Another month. I can't wait."

"Neither can I." he said laying back down on the bed."

"What do you want?" I asked laying against his chest.

"It doesn't matter to me." He said wrapping his arm around me pulling me closer.


	8. Chapter 8

We fell back to sleep like that and woke up a couple hours later to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I heard Kunihiko answer. "Yea she's right here…ok hold on… Anne"

"Hmm." I said still half asleep with my eyes closed.

"Its Dr. Makimora." He said handing me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you..."

"It's ok, what's going on? Yea…uh huh…ok yea, see you in a few." I said hanging up the phone.

"Everything ok?" asked Kunihiko.

"Yea she just want me to come for a checkup. Since what happened last time I was pregnant, and with the fact that I am carrying twins…she just wants to be extra safe. I told her I would be there at 9." I said getting up and heading to the shower.

"I'll get ready and go with you." He said getting out of bed.

After we went got ready, we went to see Dr. Makimora.

"Everything looks good, you blood pressure is a little high. Been stressed lately?" She said measuring my stomach and taking my blood pressure.

"Yea."

"Well try to reduce that stress as much as you can. Other than that I will see you at your next appointment."

"Sounds good."

After we left Kunihiko drove to his office to grab some paperwork.

"I'll be right back ok." He said kissing me.

"We will be fine, go." I said.

As he was walking in, I saw someone following him into the building. I didn't think anything of it considering it was a workday. But after he had been in there for a while I got worried so I called his phone. There was not answer, so I decided to go and see what was taking him so long.

When I got to his office the door was shut and the blinds were closed. I started to knock when I heard voices.

"What does she have that I don't have? Why is she so much better than me?"

Holly? What was she doing here? I thought to myself. I knew this was trouble so I decided to text someone real fast.

"Because, she is caring and understanding. She is the most amazing person in the world. I have known her, her entire life. I watched her grow up. She has become this amazing woman that I fell in love with. You can do whatever you want but I will NEVER want to be with you." Kunihiko said.

"Kuni?" I said knocking on the door and opening it.

"Anne, wait." He said looking at me.

Before I knew it, something hit me in the head.

I woke up to have my hands tied up and Holly pointing a gun at me.

"You are always getting in the way, why can you just butt out and leave us alone." She said yelling.

"Holly don't!"

"Why? We can be together this way without anyone getting in the way."

I looked around her and saw a shadow at the door. I knew just who it was.

"Holly wait, why don't you put the gun down and we can figure something out." I said looking at her. Hoping I didn't sound nearly as scared as I was.

"Anne, what are you talking about?" Kunihiko said looking at me.

I looked at him and mouthed 'trust me' to him.

"What do you mean 'figure something out'? There is nothing to figure out…I want to be with Kunihiko and you won't let him go." She said pointing the gun at me.

"If you shoot me though, you will go to jail without a doubt."

"No I won't. They can never prove it was me."

"But if Kunihiko wants to be with me he will tell everyone what happened. If you don't kill me, you won't have to worry about it."

"What are you purposing?" she said looking interested in what I had to say.

"Nothing, she is not purposing anything. Anne stop! No matter what happened I will never go with you Holly, NEVER!" yelled Kunihiko. Holly swung around and hit Kunihiko in the head with her gun.

"Kuni!" I yelled but he didn't respond.

"Relax, he is just knocked out. Now tell me what you were saying earlier."

"Well if you take us somewhere and hide me away but keep me alive, you have nothing to worry about."

"That is true, but…."

"Police, Drop the gun!" yelled the police as they burst in the door.

"Anne!" yelled Yuta as he came out from behind the police and untied me.

"I'm fine, its Kuni!" I said.

He was still unconscious in his chair.

After everything was settled, Holly was taken to jail and Kuni was taken to the hospital.

"Thank you Yuta, for calling the police."

"Well when you texted me saying what was going on, I rushed over but the door and blinds were closed. When I heard the word gun, the only thing I thought to do was call the police." He said

"Of you need anything just call me or one of the guys? Ok?" he said looking at me through the window.

"I will thanks." I said waving as he started to drive off.

I went to see Kunihiko in his hospital room.

"Kuni?" I said walking in.

"Anne, are you ok?" he said as I walked over to his bed.

"I'm ok, how's your head?"

"Fine, have a headache though." He said laughing. "How did you know that help was coming?"

"I went to your office and saw that the door and blinds were shut, then I heard Holly's voice and I texted Yuta. He said he came and heard the word gun and called the police."

"I will have to remember to thank him big time." He said laying his head back.

"Relax, I'll be here."

"No, you need to go home and rest."

"But Kuni…"

"No but's, you need to rest and you know that. Please, go home and sleep for me ok?"

"Fine, call me if you need anything." I said kissing him.

"I will, see you later."

The next few months flew by, Kunihiko was still having headaches every so often but Holly was sentenced to jail for 25 years. Everything was starting to get back to normal.

"Kunihiko, are you almost ready? We are going to be late!"

"Yea…just give me a second…"

"Are you ok?" I asked seeing him sitting on the bed.

"Yea...I just have a little headache."

"You can stay home if you want." I said sitting next to him.

"Are you kidding no way...? I want to be there." He said kissing me.

"Then let's go." I said standing up and grabbing his hand.

We got to the doctor's office just in time.

"How are you doing today Anne?" asked Dr. Makimora.

"I am doing good, although I can't see my shoes anymore." I said laughing.

"Well that's normal at this stage with twins..." she said taking my blood pressure. "Well your blood pressure has gone down since we last met, and everything else looks good. You have any questions or concerns?"

"Do you think maybe we could see what we are having?" asked Kunihiko.

"Of course. Are you sure you want to know, or do you want it to be a surprise."

"We would like to know." I said

"Alright. Let's take a look." She said

"Ok here is baby number 1. There is its head, hands, feet and that right there…well it's a boy."

"A Boy?" Kunihiko said.

"Yep, there is baby number 2. There is its head, feet, hands and….you have another boy."

"Two boys." I said looking at the monitor then looking at Kunihiko.

He was just staring at the monitor looking like he was about to cry.

"Here..." said Dr. Makimora handing us sonogram pictures.

We left the doctor's office and I was just sitting in the car staring at the pictures.

"You ok?" asked Kunihiko.

"Huh, o yea…it's still just…wow." I said

"Yea…" he said reaching and grabbing my hand in his. "It is amazing…" he said kissing my hand as he drove us home.

When we arrived home I looked at Kunihiko.

"Kuni…?"

"Yea?" he said walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to make us something to eat, anything you want in particular?"

"Can we do this?" I said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he said turning around from the fridge looking at me.

"I mean, before it was just one baby, now its two. How can we fit in this apartment? How can we afford everything they will need?"

"Anne, calm down. We will be fine. They can share the room until they get bigger by then we can find a new place. And as for getting everything they will need. Have you forgotten you married the most handsome business tycoon of Tokyo?" he said puffing his chest out smiling.

"Haha….your right, we will be fine. Thanks…." I said walking over to him. "I am going to go call my mother with the good news." I said walking into the living room.


	9. Final Chapter

Almost an hour later Kunihiko came into the living room with lunch and sat down on the couch with me to eat.

"How's your headache?" I asked

"Better, I took some medicine for it."

"Good, So I was thinking. When I give birth to the boys. Should I go back to work?"

"Well, that is up to you. I mean if you think you can handle two newborns with school and work that is ok with me." He said eating.

"That is true, then I guess I will have to give work my notice before the twins are born." I said looking down at my food.

"Anne, what's wrong?" he said grabbing my hand from across the table.

"I was hoping that I could go back to work to help with all the stuff we are going to need. I have never not worked since I was in high school…it's going to be a new experience for me raising the twins with you and not going back to work."

"That is true, but you will still have school to deal with as well. I mean, you have what another 3 years?"

"Yea…but then I can go to a medical school and start there. Hopefully in another 10 years, I will be done with my internship and be a Neurologist." I said eating. "That is if I can get through everything."

"Anne, you can do it I know you can. You are smart….I will be here to support you and so will everyone else."

"thanks." I said smiling.

The next few months flew by and before we knew it I was in my last month.

I was at the LI working with Iszumi with the lunch rush.

"Iszumi...table 5 wants a 3 beers and a soda, Table 2 wants a beer and asked that the game be put on. Table 3 is wanting to play a round of billiards. I will go start on everyone's meals..." I said walking into the kitchen. I had forgotten how busy it has gotten. Nowhere near how it used to be.

"Anne, Mr. Aikawa is on the phone for you." Iszumi said sticking his head in the kitchen.

"Thanks….Hey Kuni…"

"How is it going there?"

"Crazy as always we only have 1 empty table…"

"Anne, add another order of onion rings!" Iszumi said putting another ticket up in the window.

"Got it! Never mind, that was our last table."

"Sounds busy, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, feet hurt. But I like being able to work while I can."

"Well I need to stop by and start working on the accounting so I will be there in about 10 minutes."

"Ok see you in a few."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He said then I hung up the phone.

"Order Up!" I yelled putting orders in the window.

"By the time Kunihiko arrived I was done cooking at standing behind the bar washing glasses.

"Where is Iszumi?" he asked walking in

"He is in the back doing inventory since I can't see the low or high shelves..." I said as Kuni started laughing.

"Ok, well I will be up in the office working on accounting if you need me."

"Ok."

Ever since it had started getting really busy here, Kunihiko rented the office up stairs to do the accounting instead of bringing it home because it was a mess and took a long time.

I was still cleaning the glasses when I felt a pain in my lower stomach. It was sharp, but didn't last long so I just pushed it to the side thinking it was because I was working so hard. But as they day moved on the pain got stronger and closer together. I knew I was in labor, and that I was having contractions not pains from working so much.

"Oh…" I said leaning against the counter breathing.

"Anne?" Iszumi said, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I am ok."

"You need me to go and get Kunihiko?"

"No, let him do his work, I will be fine." I said standing back up.

"I am going to go grab some more napkins from the back." I said heading to the storage room.

When I got in there a contraction hit, and it hurt like crazy.

"Ahh….I…Iszumi!" I yelled for him.

"Yea…ANNE!" he said rushing over to me.

"Go get Kunihiko!" I said.

"Right." He said running out so fast he almost ran into the wall.

A few minutes later I heard the door bust open.

"ANNE!" I could hear Kuni yell.

"In the Storage!"

"O my god…come one we need to get you to the hospital." He said helping me walk.

We made it to the hospital and after 13 hours our boys were welcomed into the world.

Ethan and Cooper Aikawa, both 8lbs 4ounces and 22in. Ethan was born at 11:42pm and Cooper was born at 11:50pm.

I was sitting in the hospital bed and looked over a Kunihiko holding both boys; he had this amazing smile I had never seen before. Looking down at the boys…I knew he would be a great father to them, I just hope I am just as good of a mother to them.

Kunihiko and I have made it through several challenges to be together and have a family and we have made it through it all. No matter what comes out way now, I know we will make it through it…together.


End file.
